feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Age
In the context of Mystcraft, an Age is a new dimension players can explore, similar to the Overworld, Nether or The End in vanilla Minecraft. Unlike those dimensions, however, Ages have a wide range of possibilities. Players can find themselves in a Skylands age as pictured, or in an endless ocean with giant trees sprouting from the water. Advanced players can even write their own ages. Travelling Between Ages To travel to a new Age, players may link by using a Descriptive Book either from a held book or a stand, or by using a Linking Book created in the Age the player wishes to visit. The player will be transported to the Age with their inventory and experience, but the book will not travel with them. If the book was on a stand then it will remain there. If the book was in the player's inventory, it will fall to the ground, open. Books on stands can only take damage from rain and snow, while books on the ground will also take damage from water and anything that can hurt an entity such as a player. Books on the ground also take damage over time, so a covered book stand is the safest way to store a book. Generation Ages are generated based on the Symbols contained within the Descriptive Book used to link. When using a blank Descriptive Book, symbols will be randomly selected. If a player wants to customize their own age however, they can use a Writing Desk to copy symbols to and from their personal Notebook. Entrapment Players must be wary when travelling between ages: in order to get back to where they were before travelling to an age, the player will need a Linking Book created in the exact place they would like to return to. If a player forgets their Linking Book, they will usually be trapped with no way back to where they started. Their only hope is to find a Star Fissure to get back to the Overworld spawn.'' Not quite, IF in multiplayer have another person come to the age with a linking book'' ( Note: One can get out of an age without a star fissure or a link book, though by chance. Most ages have iron ore, wood and cows. so you could make a new book binder and another descriptive book. If you're lucky enough to start off or end up in a stable age, make a linking book to there, as you will probably hit a -lot- of unstable and potentially deadly ages on your way back home. If you're lucky, you'll end up in a random age with star fissures. Hop in, and you'll be back in the overworld! ) If cheat commands are enabled, "/tpx 0" command will return you to the spawn point of the overworld.(in singleplayer you can open to lan to bypass that setting) Instability Ages may also be unstable, leading to Decay or other adverse effects. Decaying ages will fall apart around the player, eventually leading to a full collapse. Players must always be wary of shifting earth, as there is no other form of warning. Unstable ages are very difficult if not impossible to stabilize, though Skylands ages are more resilient to Decay. Video Tutorial This is a comprehensive guide that will teach you everything you need to know to successfully use Mystcraft. This Video is out of date for FTB Ultimate 1.5.2 Category:Mystcraft